I don't need you do i?
by witchy14
Summary: Zack is convinced he does'nt need Cody.But as tragedy strikes,Zack needs his twin more than ever.After all they are a team,whats one without the other.FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

Pas

"ZACK!"Cody came storming out of his room.  
Zack had stolen his diary and for Cody this was the final burst into Zack's room.  
"What now Cody?"Zack was rubbing his eyes from his afternoon nap.  
"Don't act all innocent,I know it was you who stole my diary."Cody was so mad that the vein in his temple began to pulse.  
"It wasn't me."Zack exclaimed.  
"It's always you Zack"Cody screamed.  
"Well that's rude"Zack loved teasing Cody.  
"Well I will remember this next time you need my help."Cody hissed.  
"I will never need you"Zack shouted.  
Cody stormed out of the was so annoying,he just couldn't wait to move to England next had been worrying about telling Zack but if he didn't need him...Cody still had so many people to tell:Bailey,Zack,his mum and all of his now Cody had reached his was waiting by the door,this made Cody realise how much he would miss his was crying.  
"Baby whats wrong?"Cody asked,forgetting about his problem.  
"I don't know how to tell you this,but I'm moving to England."  
"Oh thats great!"Cody couldn't belive his luck.  
"CODY,can't you see how upset I least you could do is pretend your going to miss me."Bailey sobbed.  
"No I'm moving to England too,I can't belive this."Cody laughed whilst picking his girlfriend up and hugging her.  
"This is amazing,we can go together."Bailey's tear of sadness turned into laughter.  
"When is your flight?"Cody asked.  
"I haven't booked it yet,I wanted to see if you wanted to do anything special before I left."Bailey explained.  
"Great,you can come on my flight."Cody beamed,he was so happy.  
The two of them spent the rest of the day talking about,and planning their big move to England.  
The next day,the two of them met down in the Aqua lounge for beakfast.  
"Right Bailey who do you need to tell about the big move?"Cody asked.  
"Umm no about you?"  
"Zack,my parents and my friends."Cody stated.  
"Oh I may have told all of our friends last night.I was a little excited."Bailey said sheepishly.  
"Right then i'll go and fill my family in and then we can start planning."Cody said  
"Good luck."  
Right Zack first,thought he approached Zack's door he started to he remembered that Zack apperently didn't need this made Cody angry so he started banging on the door really loudly.  
Meanwhile Bailey was putting together some had made them for her's and Cody's was one of her time on the farm,one of her time on the boat,one of her entire life(Bailey loved that one)and her faveourite;the one of her and really loved was so glad that they were going to England together,she would miss him so the hand she was a bit worried,her and Cody were going to be living only was she worried about the fact they might find it hard to live together,she was mainly worried about the idea of living with her boyfriend.  
Back in Zack's room,the twins were both sat on Zack's bed.  
"Thought you weren't talking to me"Zack said grumpily.  
"Well I have something to tell you."Cody was struggling to keep his temper under control.  
"Oh go on then"Zack was being extremely difficult.  
"I'm moving to England."Cody said.  
"WHAT?"Zack gasped,looking at Cody in horror.

te your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

"Why are you moving?"Zack asked.  
"Well I got into Oxford and well there is this great placement i've been offered that I can do while i'm studying."Cody explained.  
"What placement?"  
"Well you know I want to be a marine biologist,well a big newspaper over there,it's called the Daily Mail,wants me to write a coloum for them."  
"What about and how do they know you,your American?"  
"Well after I didn't get into yale,I kept my options over and sent my work all over the world,and the Daily Mail said they loved my writing so much they were going to give an oppertunity to be part of a Marinebiology company where they need a teenage boy to help them and assist them.I will be diving and getting things from the ocean for them to daily Mail have arranged this for me so I can write a coloum about what I'm doing."  
"I heard from Woody that Bailey was heading to ?"  
"She got into Cambridge,we are going to be living together"  
"I'm happy for you mate."  
"You don't sound it."  
"WELL YOUR LEAVING ME"  
"I thought you didn't need me"Cody smirked  
"I don't it's just...well...we are twins,a team.I've always been the leader.I'm worried about you."  
"I don't need you either buddy,but i'm worried about are you going to do with your life?"  
"I happen to have a job,I'm part of a basketball team.I have loads of trials lined up,including the USA trials,then if I get into the USA team,it's the olympic trials I have enough money i'm going to buy a house in South Africa and get back together with Maya"  
"Sound like you're sorted."  
"Yep,but what about you,if living with Bailey doesn't work,where will you live?"  
"I got offered to live in one of the Marine biology apartments,I turned it down when I found out Bailey was coming."  
"So..."  
"So..."Cody was fighting back tears,he couldn't have Zack thinking he needed him.  
"So I don't need you,and you don't need me."  
"Looks like the team is going it's sepertate ways."  
"Yeah I guess this is it,we are biologically binded,but not emotionally.  
"Yep see ya Zack."  
"When do you go?"  
"3 o'clock tomorrow morning."  
"Well it's 10 o'clock now so I guess bye Cody."  
"Laters Zack."  
Cody kept it together until he got to Bailey's room,where he was spending the he broke down in floods of tears,telling his mum wasn't that hard(him and Zack did it),that was it the end of them being a was to proud to admit he needed Zack said had really hurt know about them not being emotionally were family,just because Zack didn't need him,and thoughtCody didn't need him,why did that mean they wern't emotionally binded.  
Meanwhile Zack was also in had been so hard for twin,best friend was leaving was easier for Zack to pretend they wern't emotionally binded when they actually needed his made him a better person,how will he cope?


	3. Chapter 3

At 12 o'clock Cody snuck out of Bailey's room and crept into Zack' was his brother fast asleep,Cody approached him and hugged him hard.  
"I love you Zack,I always have and always bro."Cody sobbed.  
He then turned on his heel and left the room without looking got back in his sleeping bag and cried himself to night he dreamed about him and the time when they were convinced they were each other,when they ended up in a parallel universe,about the time when they saved Tippy the horse,and when Cody went to maths camp and Zack missed him so much that he came to check on him.  
"At 3 o'clock Bailey's alarm woke them both up.  
"Ready to go Cody."  
"Yeah you?"  
"Yep wait I just thought how are we meant to get off the boat?"Bailey panicked  
"Remember London said she would ask her dad to make the boat stop in America so we could get off ready for our flight,once we are off the boat it will continue."  
"Oh yes sorry i'm tired"  
"I know"Laughed Cody.  
They both left the room and headed towards the boat seemed so strange at hands they both walked of the boat and headed for the taxi waiting for them.  
Meanwhile in Zack's room he woke up with a time is it? he thought.A glance at his clock told him it was quater past 3.  
"Crap"Zack said out had set his alarm for ten to 3 to say a proper goodbye to his planned to tell Cody how much he needed him.I must have slept through my alarm Zack thought as he raced towards the he reached the exit he saw that the boat was at least a mile from the American was it,they were gone.  
Back in the taxi,Cody was quiet,although Bailey was excited,she respected that Cody had just left his twin sat in silence all the way to the airport.


	4. Chapter 4

At the airport Cody was frantically searching his bag.  
"Cody whats wrong?"Cody was seriously worrying Bailey.  
"I can't find my photo albums,they had all my pictures of Zack in them."  
"Cody I've got them I took them yesterday and I made a collarge of you and Zack."Bailey explained.  
"Oh Bailey I love I see it?"  
"Love you you can't it's in my suitcase,it's to go on your side of the bedroom.2  
"Thank you."  
"Last call for flight to East midlans airport,England."A tannoy announced.  
"Come on babe thats us"Bailey squealed.  
They boarded the plane and settled down in their seats(row D seats 14 and 15).  
"Did you buy some sandwiches,you know how I hate plane food?"Bailey asked.  
"Yes I did,hows chicken and mayo?"  
"My faveourite."Bailey declared.  
They spent the rest of the flight laughing,joking,reading,playing word games,and tellling each other funny moments from their childhoods.  
"wait Cody did you book us a hotel?"Bailey interupped Cody's story about how he dressed up as a girl for a beauty paegent.  
"Yes we are staying over night then going to our new apartment tomorrow."  
"Oh good,carry on with your story"  
"Well..."  
Back on the ship Zack was moping around in his room wearing a jumper ,that he had borrowed from Cody and forgot to give was a knock at the door.  
"Cody?"Zack whispered.  
The door flung open and there stood 's ex girlfriend.  
"Maya what...what are you doing here?"  
"Things didn't work out in South Africa,so I came back for you'll take me back?"  
"Of course I will.I have so much to tell you."  
Zack told Maya everything.  
"Zack,baby I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you."  
"It's fine,I've missed you so much what have you been up to?"

Cody and Bailey checked into the hotel and made their way up to their was was old-fashioned and ugly and when Cody and Bailey sat on the bed it creaked.  
"This is our first night in the same bed Cody."  
"We better make the most of it then"Cody said in a husky with that they rolled onto the bed,however the bed creaked so loudly they sat up.  
"Wanna wait until we are in our own apartment?"Bailey asked  
"Yes night Bailey."  
"Night Cody."


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Zack and Maya were having breakfast when Maya's phone rung.  
"Who is it?"Zack asked casualy.  
"Bailey,ssh"Maya whispered in reply  
"Hi Bailey"Maya said cheerily  
"Hi Maya"Came the reply  
"How is England?"  
"Really good thanks,we are moving into our apartment tonight."  
"Oooh really,got any exciting plans for today?"  
"We are going is South Africa?"  
"Actually i'm not there anymore,i'm back on the boat with Zack."  
"Awww,me and Cody said you two being apart wouldn't is he?"  
"I think he is missing Cody"  
Zack snatched the phone off Maya.  
"No I am not!"he grabbed the phone back.  
"Sorry about that Bailey."  
"It's fine,I think Cody is missing Zack was talking about him in his sleep last night."  
Cody yanked the phone out of Bailey's hand.  
"No I wasn't"He screamed.  
"Listen Bailey i've got to go,talk to you soon right?When the twins aren't around"  
"Bye Maya."  
"Bye Bailey."  
Maya rounded on Zack.  
"Why won't you admit you miss him"  
"'cause he doesn't miss me."  
"Yes he does."  
"Doesn't"  
"Fine lets just drop it."  
They changed the subject and finished their breakfast.  
In England Bailey and Cody were getting ready to go out for the afternoonas it was 1:00pm in the Cody and Bailey were very organised people  
and liked to do things by the book,they had created a schedule:  
1:30pm-get the bus into town.  
2:00-arrive in town and head to Ikea(massive swedish furniture shop).  
5:00pm-leave Ikea  
5:30-arrive at local shopping center.  
8:30-leave to go to new apartment.  
So at 1:30pm they got on the bus.  
"Cody what is our budget for today?"Bailey asked  
"Umm well we got £200 off your parents,£250 off my mum,£2000 off my dad,he got to number one on the charts and gave us the majority of the money,£3000 off London,Mosby gave us £100 and I got £1000 off my new boss to get us started we need to leave about £100 for food,just in case,I start work next week and I will be earning £150 a week from the paper and £1500 a week from the marine place so money isn't a problem,so I guess we can have the rest for today,thats £6550 but we probally won't need all that."  
"Great."Bailey beamed as the bus pulled up at their stop.


	6. Chapter 6

"Right Ikea first Cody"Bailey told her boyfriend.  
"Ok,I have a bit of a headache can I have a drink when we get there?"  
"Can you have one after?"  
"Alright"  
3 hours later they exited Ikea all excited about their Cody looked a bit peaky.  
"Bailey I'm really going to need that drink."  
"Please wait just a bit longer Cody."Bailey sighed.  
All of a sudden Cody collasped to the floor.  
"Cody!"Bailey screamed.  
"HELP!"Bailey couldn't control her sobs.  
"Can I help you?"A policeman offered.  
"My boyfriend just collasped and won't wake up."  
The policeman whipped out his mobile and dialled 999.  
"Can I have an ambulance please...Our location?We are outside Ikea...Thank you."  
"There is an ambulance on the way."  
"T...hank...yo...u"Bailey stuttered between sobs.  
5 mins later an ambulance turned up.  
"Hi love.I'm Dixie and this is Tamsin."Dixie told Bailey.  
"What...are...you going toooo...do with him?"  
"We are going to take him back to Holby and take a look at him."  
Bailey,Dixie and Tamsin bundled into the back of the ambulance with Cody,whilst Jeff drove.  
Back on the ship Maya and Zack were watching 'My sister's keeper'.Zack was weeping whilst being cuddled by 's phone rung.  
"Hello...OMG,talk to you soon keep us posted."  
"Who was that?"Zack asked.  
"Bailey,Cody is in hospital."


	7. Chapter 7

Bailey got into the ambulance with Cody,Dixie and Tamsin.  
"Will he be alright?"  
"We can't tell but nothing looks fatal at the moment,hand me the gas Tamsin."  
They pull into wheel Cody through the doors,Dylan is waiting.  
"Right who is this?"Dylan asks  
"Dylan,this is Cody he collasped,he hasn't woken but nothing else seems to be the problem."Dixie states.  
Tamsin winks as Dylan as she goes to grab a coffee.  
Zack and Maya are packing franictally.  
"Hurry up Maya."  
"I'm going as fast as I can."  
"sorry babe i'm just worried."  
Meanwhile,back at the hospital Cody had woken up.  
"Bailey can I have a word?"Asked Dylan  
"Sure Dr Keogh"  
"Well we have Cody's scan results."  
"Yes and?"  
"Well it seems he has terminal cancer."  
How much...lon...ger... has he got?"Bailey was so shocked she could barely speak.  
"Well days probally not even that I would saying your goodbyes."  
Bailey sunk to the floor.  
"I'll get you a cup of tea it's good for the shock."Dylan said awkardly.  
Bailey crawled over to Cody's bed.  
"Baby whats wrong?"  
"Cody I love you."  
"I love you too but you don't have to get all emotional i'll be alright."  
"No...No!"  
"Bailey tell me whats wrong"  
"You have terminal cancer and only a few days or less to live."  
"No you have wrong silly."Cody laughed  
"No Cody i'm sorry this is it."Bailey Bailey threw up all over Dr keogh.  
"I'm so sorry."  
"It's fine you look peaky and your sypmtoms maybe..."Dylan muttered to himself.  
"Come with me."Dylan said.  
"No I have to stay with Cody."  
"Please it will only take a second."  
"Fine only a second."Bailey was getting very emotional.  
They walked into a private cubical.  
"Listen why can't this wait?"  
"Bailey I think you're pregnant."  
"What no!You're wrong"  
"No i'm not but I can do a test just to be sure"  
"Yes please"  
"Come with me then"This was a tough day for Dylan Keogh.  
Meanwhile Zack and Maya get off their plane and rush for a are all driving past them.  
"What are we going to do Maya?"  
"It's probally not even that serious."  
"Yeah you're probally right sorry"  
"It's ok you're just worried."  
Back at the hospital Dylan had arrived with the results.  
"I was correct"Dylan said sympathetically.  
"I must tell Cody."  
Bailey ran off to tell Cody the burst out crying and told him that she was handled it better than fact he to make sure Cody was involved with choosing the name,they choose the name there and the baby was a girl she was to be called Caileyand if the baby is a boy he would be called suddenly dashed off to find Dr Keogh.  
"Can we find out what the gender is?"  
"Yes one minuete."  
Just as he promised one minuete later he was back.  
"It's a girl congr..."But Bailey had already rushed back to Cody.  
She broke the news that they were having a baby called Cailey.  
"Thats great Bailey,I love you and tell Cailey that I love her."  
"Cody what are you doing?You are not going yet!"  
"Let me feel your tummy."  
They both cried as Cody felt Cody's heart moniter started beeping.  
"Lets get him into to RESUS"Yelled Dylan.  
Cody was rushed down to RESUS by big Mac,the 5 minuetes Dylan broke the was the end.  
"I'll leave you two alone."  
"Bailey i'm sorry."  
"What for?"  
"Leaving you in the lurch."  
"Trust me i've got my mum and dad,hopefully your parents and Zack and Maya."  
"Promise me this,Cailey does not get adopted by her stepdad and doesn't take his name and that she will always know who her dad is."  
"Of Course I promise."  
Cody's eyes started drooping.  
"Goodbye Cailey,bye Bailey I love you both."  
"And we love you."  
Then he was re entered the room.  
"Time of death 6pm exactly."  
Bailey stayed for another hour until she was asked to leave.  
"Goodbye Cody,i won't forget you."  
Then he was wheeled Bailey left the hospital,she bumped into Maya and Zack.  
"Bailey whats hapeened?Where is my brother."Zack screamed although he already knew the answer.  
"He's gone."  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo!Why?"  
Zack ran into the hospital.  
"I need to see Cody martin's body."He yelled at Noel,who could tell he was his twin just from glancing at took him to Cody's they werealone.  
"Cody I'm an idiot,i'm so 't do this to me.I can't live without you,you're my best friend,you're my brother.I have never been more wrong in mylife.I need you Cody,so much,you're my hero,my am I supposed to live without you?I couldn't cope with you being in England.I just couldn't let myfeelings hold you back.I love you bro'.I am going to kove to england,I'm not leaving you and you pal,me and you."  
This is a song repersenting their relationship.

watch?v=-CMejecRpWI


End file.
